The Shaw shank Seduction
by Mechaloid
Summary: This is a mixture of the Shawshank redemption  by Stephen King gr8 author  with Naruto. M rated for violence and lemon in future chapters  KarinXOC It starts with a prologue, I wrote chapter 1 and 2 they'll be done during the week.
1. Prologue

The Shaw shank Seduction

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

.:Prologue:.

For the first time I saw Horace Dragcuz, I knew he would change the Southern Hideout forever. As he walked down the hall of iron bars with captivated in-mates behind them, he wasn't a violent man as he was calm as a praying mantis waiting for it's pray.

His hair was matted black with a revolutionary style and a goatee to match, piercings in his left ear and a warrior scar on his left eye as he wore the same clothes as the prisoners. The prison guard opened his cell, pushed Horace in and closed it also locking it in the process.

"Well at least this is better than the last prison I went to" Horace complimented the structure in a sarcastic way.

As he finished female footsteps we heard from the left as the warden comes towards him and the guard.

"What's he in for?" The warden asked the guard while poking her glasses up towards her face.

"He was exchanged from another prison for killing several prisoners in the mess hall ma'am" The guard answered twitching slightly.

"First of all it wasn't several... It was twenty and second they attacked me" Horace interrupted as the warden gave him a stern look.

"Did I ask you criminal!" The warden hissed at Horace.

Horace just stood there in silence knowing that his answer would make things worse for him.

"Any details on him?" The warden questioned the guard putting him on the spot.

"His name is Horace, he's from Iwakagure, part of the fast Dragcuz clan whom are quiet famous" The guard answered.

"Good, is his clothing ready to be inspected?" The warden asked again.

"Yes ma'am" The guard said as both were going separate ways.

"Wait!" Horace shouted halting the warden in her tracks.

"What's your name since you know mine?" Horace asked.

"That is for me to know and you find out" The warden hissed as she slapped him through the iron bars.

Horace went down hissing in pain as he's never been slapped before whilst the warden continues to walk away.

Please R&R nicely please.


	2. Knowing me knowing you

Act I: knowing me knowing you

Naruto is owned by masashi kishimoto

Lemon starts at the end of chapter 2 till end of chapter 3

Btw this story happens days before team Hebi was formed

Horace ever spoke since he got slapped by the warden as swelling made not talk for a while so he meditated in his cell during the warden's inspection. They just stared at each other once she leaves his cell. Gossip spread round that the warden had feelings for Horace which then fizzled out as people that made up that rumour were killed by guards and buried outside the hideout.

The warden came up to Horace's cell. "I want to interrogate the prisoner now" The warden requested.

"Yes Ma'am" The guard said unlocking and opening the cell door.

The guard dragged Horace out of his cell and made him follow the warden towards her office. He knew he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. The guard that was behind him closed the door so that it was just Horace and the Warden in her office. The warden sat down on her side of the desk. "So..."Horace said trying to break the tension of awkwardness.

"Did you start the rumour? She asked with an interrogation tone.

"Of course not, I keep my secrets to myself I'm not a blagard" Horace answer with a counter-acting soldier tone.

She sat there in silence with her red ruby eyes staring into his azure green eyes as it went on for seven minutes. "Well you're not lying unlike the others" She said standing up crossing her arms.

"Ok, can I go now" Horace request with a hesitant smile and points towards the door behind him.

"Yes you may go" The warden said.

As Horace was about to leave "Oh by the way" The warden said halting Horace, "My name is Karin" She said with a small smile.

Horace left the office with a grin on his face as he got to his cell he whispered to himself "I finally found you..."

Sorry my stories r short but the sequel this story will be longer than 5 chapters 7 at the most and they'll one-shot coming from me soon lol.


End file.
